Manzanas de Amor
by Miyiku
Summary: Francia llega a visitar a España y conocer a su nueva colonia: Nueva España  OC!México  ¿Podría ser ésto el inicio de un nuevo amor? No romantico, Maternal!España y Francia.


_**"No hay nada que ayude más al entendimiento de tus creencias que tratar de explicárselas a un niño curioso." **_

**–Frank A. Clark**

* * *

><p>Francis suspiró agotado cuando el mensajero se marchó, dejando sobre su escritorio un paquete de cartas y sellos reales en espera de ser firmados por la rubia nación. Ahora que se había entablado una lucha naval entre él, Portugal, Reino Unido y España por conquistar las tierras vírgenes de la recién descubierta "América", miles de flotas pedían permiso para embarcarse en la búsqueda de nuevos territorios.<p>

El francés comenzó a revisar dichas cartas, pasando de una a otra con desinterés hasta que se topó con el sello Real Español. Frunciendo el ceño, rompió el disco de cera y desenvolvió el papel, leyendo con avidez lo que su amigo Antonio le había mandado. Era una invitación. Al parecer Antonio por fin había llevado a su primer gran colonia al ahora llamado "Viejo Mundo" y estaba invitando a algunas de las naciones europeas a conocer a su pequeño orgullo.

Los viajes de exploración por el océano del oeste les habían traído a las grandes potencias navales generosas conquistas de nuevos territorios. Su camarada Arthur había encontrado a Estados Unidos, y Francis mismo había tomado bajo su cargo al pequeño Canadá. Pero Antonio… La cantidad de "pequeños" que ahora dependían de él era inmensa. Francis meditó sentado en su escritorio leyendo una y otra vez la invitación. No negaba que era feliz con el pequeño Matthew bajo su protección… pero si él pudiese ponerle las manos encima a alguno de los pequeños de España…

-¿Papa…? Je me sens seul…- girándose hacia el lugar de procedencia de la pequeña voz, Francis se topó con su joven colonia, abrazando de forma adorable a su cachorro de oso polar. El francés aún no se acostumbraba a dicho animal, pero parecía no tener intenciones de morderlo a él o a su pequeño Matthew, por lo que la nación de mayor edad no veía problema en que el niño jugara con él. Ambos, país y cachorro se acercaron a Francia y éste los levantó con cariño para posarlos en su regazo.

-Mira, mon petit Canadá, tío España quiere que conozca a su colonia más grande,- dijo Francis mostrándole la carta al pequeño Matthew, aún sabiendo que la pequeña nación no podría leer el español. El niño miró con interés, embelesado por la cantidad de sellos reales y escudos de armas del documento. El osezno comenzó a mordisquear el papel mientras el niño fijó sus ojos color malva en su país protector.

-¿Puedo ir?- dijo la criatura con entusiasmo. Y Francis podía jurar que había escuchado al oso susurrar "¿Quién?"

-Mhhh…- Francis leyó con detenimiento la carta. Estaba seguro que había leído algo… ¡Ah!, ahí estaba: "_… el crío aún es algo salvaje y tiende a morderme de vez en cuando. Al parecer su gente practicaba ciertos rituales demasiado terribles… Pero el niño es inteligente y aprende rápido…"_ ¿Morder? Vaya salvajismo. De ninguna manera iba a exponer a su pequeño enfant a semejante peligro. –No creo que me puedas acompañar, mon caramel…- Al instante que sus palabras dejaron sus labios, Francis se arrepintió, pues los redondos y luminosos ojos color magenta del niño en su regazo comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. –No llores, Canadá. No todas las colonias de España son tan educadas como tú, - dijo con su flamante sonrisa y acariciando cariñosamente la frente del pequeño, -pero prometo llevarte después. Quizá a la colonia le agrade Kumajirou.- Francia llenó de besos la carita del infante mientras escuchó de nuevo el frágil murmullo de "¿Quién?"

Francia y su pequeño Canadá pasaron las primeras horas de la mañana siguiente preparando un ramo de flores como ofrenda amistosa para la recién llegada Nación. El infante rubio, encantado con la actividad, corría de un lado a otro del jardín, cargando en sus diminutos brazos cuantas flores podía encontrar. Francia tomaba las flores con delicadeza y las olía antes de acomodarlas en el ramo. Algunas rosas, margaritas e incluso algunas varitas de lavanda conformaban el pintoresco ramo. Y a pesar de que numerosas veces Francia le había recordado al niño que ya tenían más que suficiente, el pequeño siempre encontraba alguna hoja, rama o flor que le parecía lo suficientemente hermosa como para incluirla en el obsequio. El mayor se dispuso a envolver las flores en el papel que había preparado cuando notó que una planta curiosa se había colado. Era apenas una ramita plagada de bayas rojas y amarillas parecidas a cerezos. Al examinarla más de cerca, la reconoció como esa extraña planta que Arthur le había regalado procedente de las Américas.

-Pomme d'amour, ma petite ourse?- Francis miró incrédulo al pequeño Canadá.

-Oui, papa... Tiene colores bonitos y tu dijiste que papa Arthur te lo trajo de L'Amérique- Francia lo consideró un momento. Cierto, entre muchas de las plantas y animales que habían llegado del nuevo continente se encontraba el pequeño fruto rojo. Como en realidad no sabían qué era, comenzaron a llamarlo simplemente "manzana dorada" o "manzana de amor", por ciertos rumores que había escuchado Francis acerca de las propiedades... 'estimulantes' de la planta. También sabía que incluso algunos románticos enamorados enviaban ramos de las pequeñas "manzanas" a sus amadas, como si fuesen flores. Sonrió  
>acariciando la espalda de Matthew; quizá el incluir las manzanas de amor en el ramo era buena idea.<p>

-¡Quedaos quieto!- reprendió Antonio al niño que estaba sentado en su regazo. Cada mañana era un infierno tratar de acicalar a la criatura: bañarlo era una odisea, vestirlo… bueno, no quería ni acordarse de del evento de los pantalones… y peinarlo, ni hablar. Aún era difícil para el jovencito acostumbrarse a todas las normas de su nuevo régimen y aunque España tenía mucha, _mucha_ paciencia, este tipo de escenas seguían sucediendo con regularidad. El hombre terminó de abotonar la camisa del chico y tomó un cepillo para peinar su largo cabello. El niño protestó, pataleó e intentó morder a su protector, pero el español, acostumbrado a la rutina, esquivó la mandíbula de su colonia con facilidad. –Si no os comportáis, no os daré arroz para la cena…- por un momento el niño miró con sus profundos ojos a Antonio, tratando de descifrar el lenguaje que aún le costaba entender, -arroz… Portaos mal y no habrá arroz…- Antonio intentó hablar con más lentitud.

-¿Asentli?

-Uh-hu... español, por favor… -corrigió Antonio

-A…rrrrossssss

-¡Bien!- lleno de alegría, el europeo palmeó la cabeza de su niño. Tomó de nuevo el cepillo para continuar peinando a la criatura cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. -¿Esperáis aquí?- preguntó el español haciendo un gesto con la mano para enfatizar su pregunta. Sólo cuando el niño asintió, el mayor se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la entrada. Al abrir se topó con el ya familiar rostro claro de ojos azules y vello facial de su amigo francés.

-¡Gabacho!- dijo el español abriendo los brazos para saludar a su no-muy-querido amigo.

-¡Espèce de connard!- el francés respondió de buena gana al insulto y después de abrazar a Antonio, le besó ambas mejillas como era su costumbre.

-Y… ¿dónde habéis dejado al pequeño Canadá?- preguntó impaciente el español asomándose para buscar a la colonia francesa.

-No creías que iba a exponerlo a tu "niño de la selva", ¿o si, mon ami?

-¡Venga! No seáis tan duro. Nueva España cada día se comporta mejor y ya casi no muerde,- dijo el español rascándose la nuca; movimiento que dejó ver algunas cicatrices de mordidas en su antebrazo, -pero vamos, que tenéis que conocerlo- apuró Antonio. -¿Qué demonios traéis en todas esas cajas, gilipollas?-

-Sólo algunos obsequios para ti y para l'enfant- sonrió el francés tomando con especial cuidado una caja alargada.

-Si serás un carajo, mas os vale no haber traído uno de vuestros "juguetitos"; no quiero tener que amenazaos con mi hacha- dijo Antonio en un tono defensivo y paternal que Francia sólo había escuchado del español al hablar de su querido Lovino.

-¡Mon cher! Me ofende tu desconfianza- exclamó con fingida tristeza el rubio, a lo cual su vecino le hizo una mueca de fastidio. –Anda, preséntame a la criatura.- finalizó Francis y ambos entraron a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los muebles de la casona imperial de Antonio eran preciosos, de materiales finos y de una mano de obra envidiable. Francis pudo notar que muchos de los muebles y cuadros que decoraban las habitaciones tenían detalles en oro y plata.

-¡Cette exquise!- exclamó el rubio, admirado por las riquezas del español.

-¿Os gusta? Son regalos de Nueva España. Sí que sabe hacer obras de arte el crío, ¿eh?- Por un momento la expresión de Antonio se endureció y Francis comenzó a preguntarse si el niño trabajaba por su voluntad. Pero conocía demasiado bien a su vecino como para provocarlo ya que era tan voluble como ese adolescente oriental que a mano de hierro comenzaba a expandirse por Asia y Europa.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos ricamente adornados, entre lámparas y pedestales de plata y hermosas esculturas de jade y otras piedras preciosas hasta que finalmente llegaron al comedor. Una amplia mesa de madera sólida ocupaba casi todo el espacio, lo demás lo ocupaban grandes sillas de respaldos tallados en un hermoso diseño, iluminados por los ventanales que se extendían por toda la pared. En una de las sillas ubicadas en la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba un niño de unos 10 años; vestido con un pantalón sencillo, camisola de manta, un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello y colgando de la camisa había un par de anteojos. Tan pronto como los adultos entraron en la estancia, el pequeño se levantó de su asiento y corrió a saludar al extraño, mirándolo embelesado con sus profundos ojos.

-¡Tonamitli, tonamitli!- exclamó el niño emocionado jalando las anchas mangas de encaje del francés. Éste miró confundido a su amigo.

-¿Excusez-moi?

-Vuestro cabello, -dijo Antonio contestando la pregunta de Francis, -Es rubio. Él nunca había visto gente "sasamauak", piel pálida; os acaba de decir que sois como un rayo de sol.

-¡Oh! Pero que dulzura de nene.- dijo el francés con una auténtica sonrisa.

-Nueva España, él es Francis, el Imperio Francés

-¡Nilts…!

-Español, por favor.- reprendió Antonio. Nueva España hizo una mueca y estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua a su superior cuando una fría mirada del español lo detuvo. La mayor parte del tiempo era bueno y cariñoso con él, pero el jovencito ya había experimentado un poco de la furia española. Antonio recuperó sus facciones amables y animó al niño a hablar. –Anda Nueva España. Vos sabéis hablar español, Francis no te va a entender si le hablas con tu idioma.

-O…ooola- dijo en un tono mucho más bajo, casi un susurro.

Francis se agachó a su nivel para observar a la pequeña colonia frente a frente. Su tez morena y su cabello rebelde le daban ese aspecto salvaje pero sus enormes ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad y ganas de aprender. Si bien no se parecía en nada a su querido Mattieu, Nueva España era hermoso a su manera. No había duda por qué Antonio estaba tan orgulloso de él. Extendiendo la caja frente a él, la abrió con sumo cuidado revelando el obsequio que con tanto cariño habían preparado él y Matthew.

-Esto es un pequeño obsequio de parte de Canadá y mío, cher Nouvelle-Espange.- El pequeño se asomó y vio el hermoso ramo de flores cuidadosamente envuelto en papel y sobre una cama de algodón húmedo. El niño extendió una de sus manitas para tocar las flores, pero la quitó bruscamente haciendo una expresión como si hubiera olvidado algo. Buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un puñado de semillas color café y se las ofreció a Francis. Al ver la cara de incredulidad de éste, Nueva España trató de explicarse.

-Pagoo… Yo pago.- Antonio no pudo contener una carcajada al ver la cómica escena de Nueva España tratando de pagar las flores que Francia trataba de obsequiarle.

-Cree que le estás vendiendo eso, por eso te está pagando. Esas cosas son "kakahuatl" o cacao, es su "dinero".- explicó el Español.

-Oh, non mon cher, no quiero dinero. Esto es un regalo, no necesito nada a cambio.- dijo el rubio lleno de ternura acariciando la cabeza de Nueva España. Éste hizo de nuevo esa mueca tan hilarante y Francia no pudo negarse a su oferta y tomó las semillas de la mano del niño. –Pero como veo que es importante para ti, las aceptaré. Serán un bonito regalo para Canadá.

Contento con la transacción, Nueva España tomó en sus manos el ramo, tan grande que apenas podía abarcarlo con sus bracitos.

-Quedaos aquí, Nueva España. Dejad que tío Francis y Mamá España preparen algo de comer. Comportaos y quizá prepare churros como postre.- El rostro del niño se iluminó ante la promesa del delicioso bocadillo y fue a sentarse a la mesa aún cargando su enorme ramo de flores. De paso os buscaré algo en qué poner vuestro obsequio.- dijo Antonio, tomando a su amigo por el brazo y dejando a la pequeña colonia en el enorme comedor.

Después de cocinar mientras bebían algunas copas de vino y se ponían al corriente con sus actuales conquistas, ambos europeos caminaron de nuevo al comedor, España empujando un carrito lleno de platos y bandejas con deliciosos platillos y Francia con una botella de vino en una mano y un jarrón en la otra. Mientras avanzaban hacia sus respectivas sillas, vieron a Nueva España entretenido con el ramo de flores, pero a Antonio le llamó la atención que el niño parecía estar _masticando_ algo.

-¿Qué estáis comiendo, Nueva España?- preguntó con el mismo tono que usaría una madre regañando a su hijo.

-Xitómatl- contestó el menor con una gran sonrisa. España y Francia dejaron las cosas sobre la mesa y se acercaron a la colonia, quien mordisqueaba alegremente los pequeños frutos rojizos que Francis había puesto en el ramo a petición de Canadá. Antonio tomó una de las diminutas frutas y la examinó.

-¿Manzanas de amor?

-Oui… Fue idea de Mattieu.- dijo el francés sonriendo.

-¿No son venenosas…?- Ambos se quedaron en silencio un instante y reaccionaron al comprender realmente qué estaba pasando.

-¡NUEVA ESPAÑA! ¡SUELTA ESO!

-¡ESCUPELO!- Mientras Francia sostenía al pequeño por la cintura, España tomó el rostro del niño y presionando sus mejillas introdujo uno de sus dedos tratando de hacer que Nueva España escupiera el peligroso fruto. –Escupe, escupe, escupe, ¡coño!- Mientras tanto, el niño seguía sin entender por qué tanto alboroto y en un intento por defenderse mordió los dedos de Antonio, quien lo soltó de inmediato.

-Xitómatl rico, comida, no malo, no xóchitl.- Nueva España, aún entre los brazos de Francia comenzó a llorar, extendiendo sus brazos hacia la mesa donde estaban el resto de los deliciosos frutos. Ambos europeos se miraron confundidos.

-¿Dijo que _eso_ se come?

-Si… dice que no es una flor… - con algo de desconfianza tomó uno de los objetos en cuestión y lo probó.

-¡Mon cher!- gritó alarmado Francis, -no sabes si Nueva España dice la verdad, -el niño pataleó al darse cuenta que dudaban de él. Ignorándolo, Francia contuvo el aliento al ver cómo su vecino arriesgaba la vida al probar tan temido veneno. Esperó… y esperó… y esperó ver algún signo de que España se sintiera mal, pero lo único que reflejaba el rostro de Antonio era satisfacción. -¿Mon cher?

-Creo que he muerto y estoy en el cielo…- fue lo que alcanzó a decir Antonio. El pequeño fruto era tan… tan… delicioso. Divinamente exquisito. No había suficientes palabras en su idioma para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Francia y Nueva España se miraron y miraron a España una y otra vez.

-Yo dije, xitómatl rico- repitió el menor, molesto de que hayan dudado de él.

-¡Venga, Nueva España! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que teníais semejante manjar?- España tomó a su colonia de los brazos de Francis y lo alzó sobre su cabeza, dando vueltas alegremente. –Tendré que regresar a vuestra casa a traer cientos y cientos de manzanas de amor.-

-¡Xitómatl!- corrigió Nueva España, disfrutando el juego.

Francia suspiró al ver a los dos países tan unidos y sintió algo de nostalgia de no estar él mismo con su pequeño Canadá. Tomó las flores que había en la mesa y comenzó a acomodarlas en el jarrón que había traído de la cocina, contento por tener una buena historia qué contarle a Matthew cuando regresara a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong>

Referencias Históricas:

-El tomate es un cultivo que surgió en Centro y Sudamérica hace millones de años. Si bien se cree que su origen está en Perú, en México fué donde comenzó a usarse para consumo humano. Cuando los españoles conquistaron América y comenzaron a intercambiar plantas y animales entre un continente y otro, no conocían bien las propiedades comestibles del tomate. Incluso lo llegaron a clasificar como venenoso y lo usaban solamente como adorno y hubo gente que lo veía como flor. Comenzaron a llamarlo Manzana de Oro (por la variedad amarilla) o Manzana de Amor. También se le atribuían propiedades afrodisiacas... Fue hasta mucho después que descubrieron que no sólo era inofensivo, sino un delicioso alimento.  
>-En tiempos precolombinos, la semilla de cacao era usada como moneda entre las tribus mesoamericanas.<br>-Espero que Tifamex no se enoje con el carácter que le estoy dando a su Nueva España. Lo hice algo inquieto y mordelón por que a diferencia de USA y Canadá, México no fué colonizado, sino conquistado. Así que mientras los españoles tenian que luchar con las tribus nómadas que se rebelaban al dominio de los extranjeros, Antonio recibía mordidas constantemente cada que Nueva España no quería aprender algo nuevo.

Traducciones:

-¿Papa…? Je me sens seul…- = ¿Papá...? Me siento solo...  
>-mon petit = Mi pequeño<br>-mon caramel = mi caramelo  
>-Pomme d'amour, ma petite ourse?- = -Manzana de amor, mi pequeño oso?<br>-Oui = Si. L'Amerique = Duh... América (El continente)  
>-Asentli = Arroz. Me imagino que como el Arroz es un ingrediente primordial en la cocina mexicana, cuando Antonio le dio por primera vez arroz a Nueva España le gustó tanto que se convirtio en uno de sus platillos favoritos. Por eso España lo amenaza con dejarlo sin comer arroz.<br>-¡Gabacho! = Insulto español para referirse a los franceses en forma despectiva  
>-¡Espèce de connard!- = Insulto francés, algo así como "bastardo"<br>-mon ami, mon cher = mi amigo, cariño  
>-L'enfant = el niño<br>-¡Cette exquise!- = Es exquisito!  
>-"ese adolescente oriental que a mano de hierro comenzaba a expandirse por Asia y Europa. " = KOLKOLKOLKOL... Si... Rusia apenas en expansión. Como el fic tiene lugar aprox entre 1600 y 1700 Rusia estaba conformándose como el territorio que es actualmente, absorbiendo cuanta tierra podía encontrar.<br>-tonamitli = rayo de sol  
>-¿Excusez-moi? = Disculpa?<br>-sasamauak = pálido  
>-Niltse = Hola<br>-Nouvelle-Espange = Nueva España  
>-Xitómatl = tomate.<p>

Las posesiones materiales son sólo una ilusión. No poseo la propiedad material y/o intelectual de los conceptos de Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes relacionados; así como tampoco poseo los derechos sobre el personaje de México "Daniel García Hernández", creado por la talentosa dibujante mexicana Tifamex.


End file.
